Love, the Grangers
by Madam RedRose25
Summary: Read letters between Hermione and her parents as she talks of all the incidents she lands herself in during her years at Hogwarts.


**LOVE, THE GRANGERS**

This is a series that will follow Hermione writing to her parents about events that take place at Hogwarts as the years go by, and their letters back. Accepting ideas from readers.

_THE FIRST WEEK_

Dear Mum and Dad,

It has been a full week here at Hogwarts and so I must tell you how my first week has been. I will start off by saying that it is strange to not simply reach over to flip on a light switch or to see a television or other such machines here. All the training I put myself through these past few months have been nothing compared to the real thing. The prefect for my House informed us with Muggle parentage we will get used to it soon. I will take you through how the ride to Hogwarts was after you guys dropped me off.

The ride took all day like I was informed it would. I admit I was nervous when I went on board, hoping to find another first year to talk to. I ended up in a compartment with a boy and two girls. The boy is in my House and his name is Neville Longbottom. The two girls were sorted into another House which is fine; I had little in common with them anyway. Neville had lost his pet toad a couple hours into the ride so I went to help him look for it. I met two other boys in another compartment. A tall boy with ginger hair and none other than Harry Potter himself! You do remember the boy I had read about in a few of my books Mum and Dad? There were of no help to find the toad, so after introductions, I left.

Finally the Hogwarts Express pulled in that evening and all us first years were taken across this great big lake the school sits on by boats! A great big man called Hagrid lead us there. We were taken into the school and into the Great Hall to be sorted into our Houses. We sat on a stool and an old pointed hat was placed on our heads and sorted us, it was very strange but exciting. The hat sorted me into Gryffindor House which is known for their nobility and bravery. I am a little surprised, I would have thought to be placed in Ravenclaw, they are known to be very bright and hard workers. But you two would not believe how wonderful this school is! It's a great big castle with thousands of staircases and the occupants in the portraits _move_! Ghosts roam the corridors and best of all, the library is full to the brim with all sorts of books. I cannot wait to explore it further when I have more time. There are four Houses at Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Harry Potter and the boy he was with, Ron Weasley, were sorted into Gryffindor too.

I share a dorm with four other girls- Lavender Brown, Parvarti Patil, Paige Anderson, and Amy Riverwide. They all seem nice enough although I can't call them my friends just yet. It's too soon to tell, plus two of them seem more interested in gossip than about learning. Speaking of, lessons so far have been amazing. For Transfiguration there is Prof. McGonagall, who is also our Head of House. She is very stern but so far I enjoy the class, it's very challenging. There is also Prof. Flitwick for Charms which is fun as well! He is a happy little wizard but teaches well. Next there is History of Magic with Prof. Binns who is a ghost. I am all ears during his lessons, there is just so much to learn about wizard history! I think I'm one of the few that like that class unfortunately. Prof. Sprout teaches Herbology which again is fascinating. I had no idea there were so many plants and vegetation in the wizard world! There is Prof. Quirrell for Defense Against the Dark Arts which is another wonderful subject, although he does stutter a lot so it is distracting. Prof. Snape teaches Potions and while a worthy subject, he is a bit cross. Many of my fellow peers warn us first years to watch out for him as he likes to favor his own House, Slytherin, and belittle the others. Lastly I have flying lessons with Madam Hooch. I have to say I do not particularly enjoy the class so far as you both know how I am about heights. But the most ridiculous thing happened Thursday!

A boy from Slytherin House took hold of a magical object of Neville Longbottom's and sped off into the air with it! Harry Potter did not take this lightly and took off after him on the school broom too! It was his very first time on a broom yet he didn't care if he fell and broke his neck, or got Gryffindor House in trouble, he had to stop the boy from Slytherin. Well he did indeed retrieve the object back, and was spotted by Prof. McGonagall who instead of punishing him, put him on the school's Quidditch team! (It's a very popular sport over here played on brooms. Silly really.) Honestly I am almost appalled at both him and his friend Ron Weasley. So far they are not setting a good example of first years, showing up late to classes and now this! Harry may be a young hero of sorts in this world, but frankly I think he is a bit of an idiot so far.

This is the extent of my first week at Hogwarts. It is a wonderful place but even here my peers behave how they did in primary school. They don't like how I get praise from the teachers and make fun when I give the correct answer. But this truly is the most amazing thing to happen for me and I wouldn't change it at all. How are things back home? Any funny stories or incidents at work? What are people saying about me being in a prestigious boarding school? I hate how I have to keep everything away from everyone but you two. I miss you both Mum and Dad, and look forward to the holidays even if they are months away. Hoping for a fast response back. You may send your letter with the owl that sent you mine.

Love,

Hermione

_Hope you enjoyed reading! A response back from the Grangers will come next. Tell me what you think and any special moments in the series you think I should have Hermione send a letter to her parents about._

_Magical love: Rose_


End file.
